Tue-Moi et On Verra Après Enfin, non, voyons maintenant finalement
by Hemistiche - BrumeDeJais
Summary: Il semblerait que les participants du dernier UHC s'ennuient, seuls dans leur coin, ils ont donc décidé de revenir, "juste pour rire."
1. Introduction

**Hellow, c'est Brume, la fille qui écrit une fois tous les 10 ans °^°**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour une sorte de suite de Tue Moi Et On Verra Après, une fic qui parlait d'un UHC-TaupeGun qui opposait des youtubers gamings à certains de mes amis et moi-même.**

 **Je vous conseille donc de d'abord lire TMEOVA et d'enchaîner avec cette nouvelle fic, pour que le décor soit planté dans votre esprit. J'invente des expressions, waw.**

 **Je pense que cette « suite » aura des chapitres plus longs, et une écriture plus… poussée ? Ayant acquis un peu d' « expérience » en écrivant mes précédentes fics, je pense que c'est le bon terme. Il y aura aussi un nouveau « concept », je mets beaucoup de guillemets, je sais, qui consistera à introduire des paroles d'une chanson dans chaque chapitre, chanson qui aura un rapport avec le chapitre en question, bien sûr.**

 **Ah, et tout ce qui est sarcasme, cynisme, humour noir et passages un peu « dark » ne seront pas épargnés. Il y en aura même sans doute plus, me connaissant.**

 **Bon, je cesse de blablater et vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre :3**

* * *

 _Cela fait un moment que l'on s'est quitté. Depuis ma mort il me semble, non ?_

 _ **Introduction.**_

 _« J'allume les réacteurs, j'pousse la manette, c'est difficile de choisir entre toutes ces planètes._

 _Ma famille m'attend en bas, je les vois, ils me font des signes._

 _Mon avenir est un tableau et c'est mes choix qui les dessinent. »_

Ahah, oui, je suis encore partie malgré votre non-consentement.

Je sais, vous serez sans doute déçus lorsque je reviendrai, mais j'avais besoin de retrouver cette petite flamme, la petite flamme de l'excitation. Elle m'avait manqué, je suis désolée.

 _« J'suis monté dans le train de mon destin, écoute ton instinct._

 _Fais pas le sourd et si je me goure, bah c'est mieux que rien._

 _Car à mon retour j'crois qu'je serai quelqu'un. »_

Effectivement, le train est parti, emmenant avec lui les autres fous prêts à se vider de leur sang.

Quel drôle de jeu. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? Tant pis, on ne vous demande pas d'y participer vous savez.

Mais, la mort n'est pas un prix trop lourd de conséquences de toute façon, et puis ça nous arrivera tous un jour, donc autant la rendre plus excitante.

« _J'ai mis du temps à me décider pour le faire mais, j'tournais en rond,_

 _Autant faire le tour de la Terre. »_

* * *

 **P.O.V Birdman.**

 _« BON. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Mais genre vraiment pas. J'ai repris un billet, sauf que ma seule envie, là maintenant, c'est de sauter de ce putain de train et de revenir dans ma petite vie d'étudiant lambda._

…

 _Tiens, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaye de rentrer en communication avec moi. »_ Me dis-je, assis à un des sièges de ce train infernal, la tête posée contre la vitre.

J'enlève donc mes écouteurs et entends un très désagréable son à ma gauche.

« Bird ? Bird... c'est toi ! Mais… Je t'ai tué la dernière fois ! Tu es censé être mort ! »

« _Putain, c'est vraiment la dernière voix que j'avais envie d'entendre ici. »_

« Eh bah visiblement t'avais pas planté ton épée assez profond. »

Une seconde voix se fit entendre, déjà plus appréciée.

« Brume ! Mais… Pourquoi vous êtes là ?! Je vous ai tué ! »

La soi-disant Brume ignora la personne devant elle et vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Elle hocha la tête dans ma direction, comme un bonjour, et me sourit, heureuse. Souriant, je lui demandais :

« - ça va depuis le temps ?

\- Aha, tu commences à parler comme un vieux ? Bah ça va plutôt bien hein, j'ai plutôt mal pris le fait que ça soit Basile qui ai gagné notre dernier UHC mais bon.. » Dit-elle en regardant de travers le garçon qui s'était assis en face de nous entre temps.

« Et toi alors ?

\- Bah écoute, j'imagine que ma vie était plutôt ennuyante si je suis ici, avec vous.

\- Effectivement, il te faut vraiment une bonne raison pour être dans un train avec nous. »

Elle rit légèrement et, Basile, qui commençait légèrement à perdre patience demanda de sa voix fluette :

« Et vous comptez m'expliquer, à un moment ou un autre, comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore vivants ? »

Brume inspira un coup et prit un air très grave.

« Les développeurs ont décidé de nous faire revivre. Rien que pour cet UHC. Tu as fait des choses horribles Basile. Nous ne sommes plus que des pantins pour eux. Des fantômes. Nous sommes morts. A cause de toi. »

D'un coup, le garçon devint livide et bégaya quelques mots.

« Je… je suis désolé… Je… Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… »

Brume et moi échangeons un regard et explosons de rire.

« Mais Basile, c'était une blague des développeurs, imagine les problèmes qu'ils auraient eu si autant de gens étaient morts.. » Dis-je, reprenant difficilement mon souffle tandis que la fille à mes côtés était en train de décéder.

« Oh putain, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas enregistré ce moment.. » Dit-elle, en se relevant sur le siège et en s'essuyant les quelques larmes qu'elle avait au bord des yeux.

Basile ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais se ravisait à chaque fois. Il opta finalement pour une tête boudeuse et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

La position du garçon rajouta une couche et nous fit retomber dans notre fou rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle personne nous rejoint, ses petites lunettes posées sur son nez.

« Salut Dark, ça fait longtemps. »

Dis-je, légèrement calmé.

« Hey, ça va ? Brume à l'air d'aller en tout cas. »

Elle se releva à l'arrivée du jeune homme et reprit son air blasé habituel.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Dit-elle, cachant difficilement son sourire à la vue du plus jeune.

« Bon, je vais en conclure que vous allez bien. Sinon j'ai vu Bananax avec quelqu'un tout à l'heure, dans un autre wagon.

\- Bananax ? Demandais-je.

\- IXenoZ. Il a changé de « nom ». Il s'appelle Bananax maintenant.

\- Original. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Basile décide de prendre la parole.

« Moi j'aime bien les bananes… »

* * *

 **Re-bonjour, bon cette intro aura pris du temps à arriver, mais voilà, elle est là maintenant ^^**

 **J'espère que ce début vous aura plu, et le prochain chapitre sera, j'espère, plus long et il y aura l'arrivée de deux personnes, je n'en dis pas plus ^^**

 **Si vous avez des chansons que je pourrai intégrer dans les prochains chapitres qui pourraient avoir un rapport avec les prochains chapitres, dites le moi, et je verrai de mon côté si ça peut coller, celle de cette intro était :** _ **A mon Retour**_ **. De Bigflo &Oli, je suis pas allée chercher très loin ^^**

 **Breeef, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic :')**

 **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**

 **Brume.**


	2. Un nouveau terrain de jeu

**Hello, c'est Brume, votre serviteur de fanfic ^^**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier vrai chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, pour l'instant les avis que j'ai eu sont très positifs, après il ne se passait pas grand-chose et c'était plutôt court donc je pourrai savoir si cette fic vous plaît qu'à partir des prochains chapitres ^^**

 **Breeeef, Bonne lecture :3**

 _C'est ta première fois ici ? Bon, alors laisse-moi t'expliquer…_

 **P.O.V Bananax.**

« - Et donc, tu n'as jamais participé à aucun UHC ?

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un jeu PvP.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. De toute façon, tu vas voir, les règles ne sont pas compliquées, et puis ça ne doit pas être vraiment différent de ce que tu as déjà fait.

\- Les teams sont autorisées ?

\- ça dépend, pourquoi ?

\- On pourrait se mettre ensemble ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas allié. »

Cela fait déjà quelques heures que j'étais dans le train, je ne faisais pas grand-chose pendant le trajet, j'imaginais juste quelques participants qui pourraient être présents dans ce nouvel UHC. Mais je m'attendais à voir n'importe qui, sauf Hugowro.

Hugo est un ami de longue date, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un jeu PvP, semblable aux UHC, et visiblement, c'est le seul nouveau dans cette saison.

« - Mais… En fait…

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il rit légèrement et répondit :

« - J'ai vu que tu participais, donc je me suis dit que ça serait bien de découvrir les UHC avec toi comme coéquipier, tout simplement.

\- Ah ok, et la vraie raison maintenant ?

\- J'me faisais chier.

\- Je me disais aussi. Enfin, je pense qu'on est tous un peu dans le même cas.. »

 **P.O.V Brume.**

Dark nous ayant rejoint depuis déjà quelques minutes, nous discutions de nos vies actuelles, de comment nous avions fait pour ré-atterrir dans cet endroit et des raisons qui nous avait poussées à justement, nous réinscrire.

« Je trouvais mes études inutiles, et j'ai préféré perdre ma vie virtuelle que perdre mon temps. » Dit Dark.

« Oh, un peu pareil, sauf que moi c'était pas inutile, c'était juste chiant… » Enchaîna Bird, toujours assis à mes côtés.

« - Brume, pourquoi tu es revenue toi ?

\- Je crois que j'avais envie de vous revoir, puis c'est relou un coloc qui te répète à longueur de journée de sortir dehors. »

 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors, c'est l'heure pour aller jouer._

« Et toi Basile ? »

Le garçon eut une mine étonnée, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui pose la question.

« Hum… Eh bien, je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez toujours en vie… » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Toujours une bonne idée de faire passer ses potes avant sa flemme.» Répondis-je, amusée.

 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors, faut sortir s'aérer !_

« Ses potes, ses potes… Ils nous a quand même tué à la fin de la dernière saison…

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

\- Je sais, je sais, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Bird , sinon je change un peu de sujet, mais si les teams sont admises, on pourrait se remettre ensemble non ?

\- Je tente le solo personnellement. Désolé. » Dit Dark.

« - D'accord, et toi Basile ? »

Le garçon hésita quelques secondes mais répondit finalement :

« Oui, je ne veux pas être tout seul cette fois… »

Le garçon à la chevelure rousse hocha la tête et sourit devant la réponse positive de son ami.

« Brume ?

\- Evidemment, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire exploser par 5 autres participants.

\- Parfait, au moins je ne serai pas tout seul contre Bananax…

\- Il est devenu si fort que ça ? Demanda Basile.

\- Il l'était déjà avant, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté perdre contre toi, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, donc il a passé les derniers mois à faire d'autres UHC.

\- Donc son projet c'est de m'éclater là, non ?

\- En quelque sorte. Répondit Dark, l'aîné du groupe.

\- Sauf si l'un de nous le fait avant.

\- Brume, je crois que tu n'avais pas besoin de le terrifier encore plus.

\- Pardon Bird-San. »

Le garçon voulu répondre me répondre mais une voix synthétique le coupa.

 _Le train en direction de l'Enfer va arriver en gare d'ici quelques minutes, nous vous prions de ne laisser aucune arme à l'intérieur du véhicule. Les portes s'ouvriront automatiquement, faîtes attention à vos doigts, ou à toute autre partie de votre anatomie en sortant. Bonne chasse !_

A peine l'annonce terminée, Bird et moi nous précipitâmes en direction de la porte de sortie, se bousculant presque, voulant être le premier à voir notre nouveau terrain de jeu.

« Ce ne sont encore que des enfants, il faudra que tu sois vigilant avec eux. » Dit Dark d'un ton amusé au plus jeune.

Dès que les portes furent ouvertes, les deux « enfants » que nous étions sautèrent du train.

« Ce n'est pas la vision que je me faisais de mon domaine. » Me lança Bird, voyant la grande plaine qui s'étendait devant nous.

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'imaginais pas l'endroit où j'allais passer une éternité aussi verdoyant et ensoleillé. »

 _Regarde comme il fait beau, dehors ! C'est l'heure pour aller jouer._

 _Regarde comme il fait chaud, dehors ! Faut sortir s'aérer !_

 **Re bonjour :3**

 **Alors oui, ce chapitre aura mis du temps à arriver, mais il est enfin là :')**

 **Je suis désolée pour Bananax et Hugowro, votre passage aura été très court, mais je vous promets que vous serez bien plus présents dans les prochains chapitres ^^**

 **Je n'ai mis que le refrain de « Regarde comme il fait beau dehors. » Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vraiment de chanson pour ce chapitre :'(**

 **Bref, je vous laisse là,**

 **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**

 **Brume.**


	3. Débat avec La Machine

**MON DIABLE CA FAIT UN AN QUE J'AI PAS ECRIT JE SUIS PROFONDEMENT DESOLE J'ESPERE QUE VOUS M'AIMEZ TOUJOURS, VOILA LA SUITE DE TMEOVA 3**

* * *

 _Je t'assure que mon épée n'était pas censée se retrouver dans… toi ?_

 **P.O.V Darkyoshy.**

Je descendais doucement les marches du train, regardant au passage le paysage qui se tenait devant moi.

C'était une grande plaine verdoyante, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Une sorte de grand tableau composé de plusieurs teintes de verts. Mais mes yeux se baissèrent vers deux petites taches noires qui avaient, elles aussi, les yeux rivés sur l'œuvre.

Bird et Brume avaient arrêté de se chamailler et se tenaient maintenant debout dans l'herbe. Basile allait les rejoindre mais s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Bananax ! »

Il courut vers le garçon et s'accrocha à son cou. Une deuxième personne, dont le nom m'était encore inconnu, le suivait et dit d'un ton amusé,

« Tu m'avais caché tes relations amoureuses.

\- Ta gueule putain. Basile, dégage de là. » Répondit le garçon au nom de fruit.

L'interpellé s'éloigna, légèrement à contre cœur et partit se cacher derrière Bird.

« Bonjour Bananax. Ravi de te revoir. » Dis-je, une fois avoir les avoir rejoint. Je lui tendis la main et il l'a serra, légèrement surprit de mon ton si formel, et répondit :

« Ravi aussi écoute, content de vous revoir en **vie**. »

Il insista sur ce dernier mot en jetant un regard à Basile, et reprit la parole.

« Je vous présente Hugowro, c'est un ami, et visiblement le seul nouveau dans cette saison. »

Tout le monde lui souhaita la bienvenue, mais une voix synthétique sortit de nulle part nous interrompit.

 _«_ _Bonjour chers participants et participante ! »_

Tout le monde se retourna dans la direction de la voix, et Brume dit :

« Hum. Je suis pratiquement qu'il n'y avait pas d'écran géant à cet endroit il y a quelques minutes. »

Effectivement, un énorme écran se dressait à une dizaine de mètres de nous, des phrases s'écrivant dessus en même temps que la voix les prononçait.

 _« C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir une saison de plus dans ce magnifique, et sanglant, tournoi qu'est l'UHC ! :) Bonne chance ! »_

« QUOI ? » s'écria Bird.

« Où sont les machines qui nous permettent de joindre le monde informatique ? » Demandais-je, aussi bizarre que ça pouvait l'être, à l'écran.

 _« Hum… Comment vous expliquer… Nous n'avons plus de budget pour les nouvelles machines. Les anciennes ne sont plus au point, donc inutilisables. Et les nouvelles sont bien trop chères. »_

« Vous êtes blindés les gars. Vous foutez pas de notre gueule. » Dit Bananax d'un ton agressif.

 _« Effectivement. Cependant, vous remarquerez assez aisément, du moins je l'espère, que vous n'êtes que 6. Nous n'allions pas dépenser tant d'argent pour une si petite poignée de participants. »_ Reprit la voix tout aussi étrange qu'insupportable.

Un léger flottement persista dans l'air pendant quelques minutes et Basile prit la parole.

« Mais nous n'allons quand même pas nous tuer entre nous ? En… en vrai ? » Il prononça les derniers mots très doucement, presque dans un murmure inaudible.

« Ironique venant de toi.

\- Ta gueule Brume.

\- D'accord monsieur l'oiseau.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, Fumée.

\- D'OU TU TE MOQUES DE MON NOM ?

\- EH FERMEZ LA ON EST EN TRAIN DE PARLER A UNE MACHINE QUI VEUT NOUS BUTER JE VOUS RAPPELLE. » S'exclama Bananax en regardant les deux amis **encore** en train de se chamailler.

Ces derniers s'excusèrent rapidement non sans quelques grognements.

Comme « La Machine » ne semblait plus vraiment réagir, je repris la parole.

« Excusez-moi de vous contredire cher… euh… écran informatique ? Mais n'est-ce pas illégal d'organiser des chasses à l'Homme, en France du moins ?

\- Hmm… C'est vrai, cependant il me semble qu'en prenant vos billets vous avez accepté de vous joindre à ce jeu mortel non ?

\- Nous n'étions pas en connaissance de cause.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que vous l'étiez.

\- ça aussi c'est illégal. »

L'écran géant afficha un smiley énervé et tout le monde me regarda, comme si j'étais la seule personne présente à pouvoir régler le problème.

Pourtant Hugowro, qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole, s'exclama en direction dans le plus grand des calmes :

« Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez à faire tout ça ? »

e.

« Ecoutez, si le fait de mourir vous dérange tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un des combattants soit incapable d'aller plus loin ? » Répondit finalement la voix électronique.

Hugo marmonna un petit « ça répond pas à ma question… » mais personne ne l'entendit et le petit groupe se mit à réfléchir.

« C'est vraiment très con comme idée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Bird.

\- Moi aussi, pour une fois. »

Les 3 amis, leurs airs un peu cons collés au visage, nous regardèrent Hugo, Bananax et moi-même attendant notre réponse.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autres choix que d'accepter celui-là. » Dit Bananax, un peu à contrecœur.

« N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de repartir ? » Demandais-je un peu innocemment à l'écran, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Ce dernier se ralluma et la voix mécanique retentit :

« AUCUN MOYEN. Vous devrez faire avec, il me semble que je vous ai déjà laissé assez de temps pour réfléchir ! Aller, c'est les mêmes règles que d'habitude ! Teams autorisées, l'arène est délimitée par de grands murs de bétons que vous n'avez **évidemment** pas le droit d'escalader, et donc vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer les autres personnes présentes autours de vous… Vous les mettez mal en point et vous appellerez sur ces téléphones le numéro : 9485, un hélicoptère viendra chercher le ou les blessés et les emmèneras dans un hôpital voisin. Vous n'aurez évidemment pas le droit de vous approcher de l'hélicoptère et des gens qui en sortiront. »

Très perplexe face à ce « plan » j'examinai les réactions de mes partenaires de jeu, tout en attendant de voir si l'un d'eux aller réagir.

« Ça parait très brouillon et en même temps très préparé… » Dit enfin Basile, craignant une réaction de La Machine.

« Ça parait **surtout** très con..

\- C'est **surtout** pas fiable du tout. »

Brume et Bird échangèrent un regard en se tournant vers Basile, sachant sans doute que le plus jeune serait bien plus vulnérable que la saison précédente.

« Ecoutez, si tout le monde est d'accord avec ce plan, essayons de jouer, c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là non ? » Commença Brume.

\- Tant que nous évitons les blessures trop graves, je pense que ça devrait aller. » Continua Bird.

« Il suffira de faire attention ! » Conclu Bananax.

Basile, Hugo et moi-même regardèrent les 3 personnes se tenant devant nous d'un air mi-dégouté, mi-blasé mais la Voix retentit une _dernière fois._

« PARFAIT ! Nous avons donc trouvé un terrain d'entente ! Je vais donc vous souhaiter un bon jeu en espérant qu'aucun de vous ne se fasse tuer sur le champ de bataille ! 3 Aller, que le meilleur gagne ! »

Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que l'UHC put enfin commencer.

* * *

 **HEEEEEEEEEY.**

 **VOILA TMEOVA EST DE RETOUR J'ESPERE QUE CE CHAPITRE QUI AURA MIT BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS A ARRIVER VOUS AURA PLUUUU.**

 **On se retrouve (cette fois ci je tiendrai ma promesse) bientôt pour la suite ^^**

 **Plein de sang sur votre corps,**

 **Brume.**

 **(Vous m'avez manqué 3)**


End file.
